


friendship begins with you and me

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Friends!Robron is rising y'all, I'm back on my Robron bs basically, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: robert gives aaron some advice when he finds him struggling over what to do with his scars.





	friendship begins with you and me

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see! i'm so sorry for my lack of updates, i suffered a severe writer's block months back when emmerdale went to sh*t. it was the christmas day episode that gave me a boost to write again and here i am with a fic! i have written a lot of best friends!robron fics for you guys and i'm excited to post them all :) hope you all enjoy them and feedback would be greatly appreciated! thank you x

“I’ll text ya...” Alex’s warm, minty breath hit Aaron’s lips and nostrils seconds after the words left his mouth. Aaron forced a quick smile before nodding in agreement, “I’m sure you will…” He murmured back, not moving an inch closer to the tall doctor.

Alex chuckled and ran his finger along Aaron’s sweater collar, his cold touch briefly on Aaron’s red hot skin. A shiver ran through the smaller man, re-thinking his own thoughts.

Would Alex try it on just as he was about to leave?

Aaron knew he needed to distract him, so he took Alex’s clean-shaven chin and placed a soft kiss on his pink lips. Alex moaned quietly and opened his eyes when Aaron pulled back.

“You better go, or you’ll be late for those patients of yours...” Aaron said just as Liv walked out of the house and nearly into them. She smirked at her brother and turned to the doctor.

“I can I be really cheeky and ask for a lift? I forgot Gabby wanted me to go with her to some art exhibition in town to help her with her project and I am super late. Pretty please? I can be out of the house tonight in return.” She winked at Aaron and gave her best puppy dog face to Alex.

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw how a flash of annoyance suddenly ran over Alex’s face. He quickly cleared his throat.

“Liv, he’s a busy man, I’m sure taking the bus will take the exact same time.” Aaron eyed his sister, but she didn’t even look at him. Alex shook his head and stood back from Aaron.

“No, no, I’ll take you. I don’t own a sports car for nothing.” He smiled and watched Liv run over to his car and sit in the passenger seat.

“You don’t have to, I can take- “Aaron was cut short by Alex’s lips. He pulled back with a sweet smile.

“I’ll see you tonight, then.” He whispered with one last kiss and walked over to his car, turning to give Aaron one last smile before he sat in. Aaron waved them goodbye, trying his best to calm the panic that was quickly building up in him.

Suddenly, he needed to get _out_ again. He needed to get _air_ again. He needed to _breathe_ again.

For the fifth time that week, he shoved on his trainers, grabbed black rain jacket and snatched his half full water bottle from yesterday’s run off the kitchen counter and took off out the front door, ignoring Gerry’s calls for lunch. 

\---

Aaron wasn’t sure how long he had been running or what path he had taken but it wasn’t long before he ran out of breath and needed to stop.

He had ended up on a bridge which had a river flowing underneath it. He stopped half way over the bridge to take a swig out of his bottle and take in his surroundings. It only took a split second to figure out where he was and in response, his heart rate instantly increased even more.

He was on _the bridge_. The bridge which held many significant memories, good and bad. Aaron took a wobbly step back when all those memories flashed before his eyes.

He took his aching feet over to the railing and grabbed onto it, gasping quickly for air to help regulate his breathing.

The poignant sound of the running water soon reached his ears once the rush of blood flow subsided.

Aaron took another gulp of water and let out a relieved sigh when he muscles began to relax a little and his heart picked up a normal rhythm.

He looked around him and cursed himself silently. Out of all the places he could have ended up, he had to end up here.

These few past days of running, he ended up either in the scrapyard or back home as he had a better concentration and focus of what was he was doing but today that went out of the window and he allowed his legs to take the focus and take him to a very familiar place. A place he knew very well and brought him much comfort.

Aaron shook his head and looked up at the sky just as a rain drop hit him right on his forehead.

“You might want to head home before you catch a cold or even worst pneumonia. It’s the last thing you need to welcome in the new year.”

Aaron didn’t even have to the turn around. He could already picture him standing awkwardly behind him clutching his waist. He ignored how his heart skipped a beat and how his cheeks grew a little pink at the picture he had instantly imagined.

“It would give me a good excuse not to attend my mother’s “party” and not watch her be all over Paddy.”

Robert chuckled at his response and limped his way over slowly to Aaron, using a spare crutch Diane leant him. He leaned against the railing a few feet away from him, unsure was he welcome or not.

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be just watching her...it will be New Year’s Eve and all...” Robert suggested, ignoring the sharp pain that hit in his heart at the thought of what Aaron will probably be doing and who he will probably be with.

Aaron shook his head and closed his eyes tightly as his mind filled with images of Alex’s beautiful face. They hadn’t made plans that far ahead yet and Aaron wasn’t sure did he even want to.

Robert glanced over to Aaron when he received no reply. His eyes were closed, and it allowed Robert to have a quick glance over him, _just to be sure_. However, he noticed the look on his ex-husband’s face and he began to kick himself.

“Too soon?”

Aaron looked down at the water and as if it were cued, tears quickly formed in his eyes. He shook his head and looked over to Robert who was looking down at the river too.

“I-I don’t know what to do, Robert.” His voice cracked, and the tears quickly slipped past his squeezed shut eyelids.

Robert’s head quickly snapped up and he frowned deeply at the sight of Aaron.

“Aaron, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” He quickly encouraged, wobbly shuffling along the railing towards the upset man.

Aaron covered his eyes with his hand and sobbed a little harder, unable to speak. Robert bit his lip, nervously and placed a hand on Aaron’s arm that was outstretched on the railing.

“I’m here, Aaron. Please, if you need to talk, I’m here. Or I can take you back to your mum or Liv.”

Aaron removed his hand from his face when the words left Robert’s lips and he looked at him through his watery eyes.

“W-What do I do when he wants to get close?” He quietly asked, avoiding Robert’s eyes after one look at him.

“W-What-“ Aaron couldn’t finish his question, his emotions overpowering his ability to speak.

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat the minute Aaron mentioned _him_. He bit his lip and looked at Aaron who was looking down the river again. He resisted the urge to see those blue eyes again.

“You enjoy every second of it, Aaron...if that’s what you want. You don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready.” He advised, voice low.

Aaron faced crumbled again and he shook his head, frustrated.

“W-What about my scars?” He swallowed the minute that word left his lips like it was a bad word nobody could use. He spoke so low. Robert could barely hear him.

Something tugged on Robert’s heart as Aaron’s exhausted, worried face turned to him and he met those glossy, beautiful blue eyes.

“He’ll run a mile, Robert.”

Robert quickly shook his head and squeezed Aaron’s arm lightly, pushing back his own tears.

“He won’t, Aaron. I promise you.” He quickly re-assured his ex-husband.

“He’ll be worried at first, of course he will, and he might ask questions or be distracted but he won’t run a mile, Aaron. He likes you too much to be that stupid.” He explained slowly, making sure Aaron listened to him.

Aaron nodded at him. He knew Alex wouldn’t run away. He’ll be worried more than anything, he is a doctor after all.

“It’s your decision whether to tell him, Aaron. You can decide to tell him everything or nothing. Don’t let him force you to talk about them if that’s what he does. If he does do that, I’d be kindly showing him where the door is.” Aaron chuckled at Robert’s comment and wiped a tear that ran down his cheek.

Robert smiled softly but it faded.

“Don’t feel you have to tell him either. I’m sure he’ll understand if you don’t want to speak about them. He’s a nice like that...” Robert nodded to Aaron, encouraging him not to be scared.

“You decide, Aaron, okay? It’s a part of you and it’s your decision to talk about it, yeah?” Aaron nodded, wiping his eyes.

“It’s my decision.” He confirmed with a small smile. He felt another drop of rain in his forehead and he looked back up towards the sky.

“Better head back. Diane will kill me if she finds out I’ve been out in the rain.” Robert chuckled, turning away from Aaron a little.

“You don’t want to catch a cold in your condition or worst pneumonia...” The younger man’s words filled his ears and he smiled at him.

Aaron moved to stand in front of him to keep a close eye on his slow movements.

“Thanks, Robert...” He whispered, fiddling with his water bottle.

“That’s what friends are for aren’t they?”

Aaron lifted his head to look at him and he smiled back.

“Best friends...” He corrected, making Robert smile again.

They both knew they had been very lucky to have a friend in each other. After all they do say a best friend is like a four-leaf clover; hard to find but lucky to have.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
